


You know it ain't no nine to five

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First Kiss, Fluff, Matchmaking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “Do you think we should help them?” Nico asks with a grin.“Count me in.” Lewis nods.Nico winks. “Just follow my lead.”Nico Rosberg, head of HR at Mercedes Inc is sick of Sebastian mooning over Kimi, so he hatches a plan with Lewis to get them together. Because who doesn't love office bonding over vodka?





	You know it ain't no nine to five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Inspired by my new job (which is amazing and fanfiction gold) and my need for some stupid fluffy Simi.

“I’m getting sick of it.” Nico says suddenly one afternoon in the office, his tone annoyed.

“What?” Lewis frowns as he gives the photocopier a light smack. The bloody thing had not been working properly all day and now only abuse seemed to get it to work.

“Them!” Nico points over to one of the cubicles that stretched for miles down the hallway. Lewis followed his finger to see he was pointing at Sebastian Vettel, an Administrator in the Ferrari division of the branch.

Sebastian was sat next to a pile of unfinished paperwork, his pen tapping gently against the stack with the widest smile on his face. He was gazing over his divide at Kimi who had his head down and was working hard.

“Ah.” Lewis makes a humming noise and nods. “Yes he’s been doing that for some time now.”

“Does Kimi ever notice?” Nico asks questioningly.

“Between you and me, I’ve sometimes noticed Kimi looking at him when Sebastian is busy doing his work. There’s definitely something there…” Lewis replies, looking thoughtful.

“Do you think we should help them?” Nico asks with a grin.

Lewis looks at him and then jumps a mile when the photocopier makes a whirling noise and begins to print.

“Well?” Nico asks as he takes his documents from the alarmingly huge pile coming out of the printer.

“Count me in.” Lewis nods.

Nico winks. “Just follow my lead.”

Nico grabs his paperwork and goes over to Sebastian. “Seb, are you busy?”

The German man gives a yelp and almost knocks his paperwork to the floor, making Nico bite back a grin.

“Uh..sorry…not too busy…do you need anything?” Sebastian blinks at him, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Kimi watches in amusement over the divide.

“Yes, can you file these for me?” Nico asks. “I would do them myself but HR have a meeting.” He lets out a soft sigh.

“A meeting?” Sebastian asks. “About what?”

“Apparently the managers need more proof of excellent team bonding skills, so we in HR are organising a drinks night.” Nico replies.

“Drinks night?” Kimi’s head shoots up in interest.

“Yes, a drinks night.” Nico repeats. “A free bar so long as you spend the evening speaking to your colleagues.”

“Count me in.” Kimi grins, turning to Sebastian. “You in Seb?”

Sebastian blushes when Kimi looks at him and he stutters out a response. “Uh yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

“Just stay with me the whole night.” Kimi smirks. “I can keep you away from the girls on sixth that can’t seem to leave you alone.”

Sebastian lets out a strange laugh and nods. “Yes….thank you..”

Kimi smiles happily and nods to Nico. “You have two for your free alco- I mean team bonding night.”

“Great.” Nico smiles warmly. “I’ll make sure to inform everyone in HR and the managers of your attendance.”

Kimi nods and goes back to his work, while Sebastian looks at his desk in total panic.

Nico gently tugs on Lewis’ suit and leads him away from Sebastian and Kimi’s work space.

“Team bonding night?” Lewis raises an eyebrow.

Nico grins at him. “Good idea, right?”

“It’s an awful idea! How are we going to provide a free bar?! And Sebastian and Kimi will know it’s a ruse when only they turn up!” Lewis replies.

“Ah, you haven’t heard my whole plan.” Nico looks smug. “We will get Toto and Susie to come, and Britta. They’ve been in on this plan with me. As for the alcohol…I’m sure Toto won’t mind putting it on Mercedes Inc tab to get these two together.”

Lewis shakes his head. “You’re crazy!”

“It’ll work.” Nico looks sly. “In fact I’m so confident it will work that I bet you if I can get them to kiss, you go on a date with me.”

Lewis looks at him wide eyed for a second, but then nods.

“Deal.” He sticks his hand out to shake.

Nico takes it and grips it firmly.

* * *

“So…why is it just the seven of us?” Sebastian asks with a raised eyebrow as they gather round the bar.

“Some idiot infected the computers on fifth with a virus. So most of the teams have stayed behind.” Nico pulls a face.

“Strange…I would have thought our department would have been infected.” Sebastian frowns.

“IT got there fast, there was only some damage.” Nico pushes Sebastian’s beer towards him. “Just enjoy the free bar.”

Sebastian looks at him like he’s onto him, but then shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, leaning close to Kimi.

Kimi has only been at the bar for an hour but he’s already on his next glass of vodka and he’s only too happy to drink on the company’s tab.

“Do you think you should slow down?” Sebastian asks with a tiny smile.

“Why? Mr. Wolff is feeling generous for once so I’m taking full advantage of it.” Kimi grins. “Plus it’s nice to finally have a drink with you.”

Sebastian ducks his head and smiles softly. “I never usually have a drink…”

“I know. You’ve rejected all my offers so far.” The Finn smirks, but then goes quiet. “Did you only come out at last because it was a work’s thing?”

Sebastian looks at him. “I came because you asked. I wouldn’t have come otherwise.”

“Really?” Kimi looks up at him.

“Of course. I hate team bonding, but you asked so I wanted to come.” Sebastian nods, taking a drink from his beer and pulling a face.

Kimi chuckles and presses himself closer to Sebastian. “If you don’t like the beer you are welcome to try some of my vodka.”

Sebastian snorts. “No way.”

Kimi smiles. “You really don’t like to drink huh?”

Sebastian shrugs. “I’ve just never felt the need to drink to excess. Drunk people make me feel uncomfortable.”

Kimi pauses and drains his vodka, calling Nico over.

“Yes, Kimi?” Nico asks.

“Does the free bar cover soft drinks?” Kimi asks.

“Uh yes?” Nico nods. “Of course it does.”

“Good.” Kimi calls the bartender over. “Can I get two cokes please?”

Sebastian looks at Kimi in shock as the Finn orders the drinks and places one in front of Sebastian.

“If you’re uncomfortable with drink I will be sober.” Kimi nods.

“T-thank you.” Sebastian takes the coke and smiles softly.

“It was nothing.” Kimi shrugs, but he’s smiling fondly at him.

Sebastian feels his heart flip and he swallows, looking back at the bar.

Kimi watches him out of the corner of his eye and casually leaves his hand on Sebastian’s leg, watching as the German jumps nervously at his touch.

Kimi pulls his hand back. “Sorry…” He goes back to his drink, feeling Sebastian’s eyes on him.

“It’s fine.” Sebastian says in a small voice and Kimi nods.

* * *

 

Toto watches from the other end of the bar and he grins. “Oh, Kimi is in there…”

Susie looks over his shoulder at the two men who had begun to talk quietly. “How do you know?”

“Kimi just gave up vodka for him. Vodka is everything to him.” Toto replies.

“What?!” Susie looks at their drinks and gasps. “Oh my god and he has!”

“Kimi is in love.” Toto grins.

“He must be…” Susie looks at Toto. “What would you give up for me?”

“The company.” Toto replies.

“No way…you love this business!” Susie slaps his arm with a grin.

“I’m being serious.” Toto replies. “If one day I had to choose, I’d sell the company for you.”

Susie looks at him, her eyes wide and shocked. “Really?”

“Without a second thought.” Toto confirms.

Susie takes his hand and gives him a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Nico pulls a face and turns to Lewis. “I really didn’t need to see the bossman making PDA with Susie.”

“Would you rather see Sebastian and Kimi?” Lewis asks.

“What do you mean?” Nico replies.

Lewis points to where Sebastian and Kimi are sat and Nico gasps to see Kimi gently kissing Sebastian, his hand lightly cupping the back of his head.

“They kissed…” Lewis looks at Nico. “You won the bet.”

Nico’s jaw has drooped and he makes himself look away.

“You don’t have to take me on a date.” Lewis says softly, misjudging the look of shock on Nico’s face.

“What? No I want to.” Nico turns to Lewis and chuckles. “I’m just surprised this plan worked.”

“Maybe too well…” Lewis’ eyes widen and Nico turns to look at Sebastian and Kimi again and really wishes he hadn't. Their makeout session had suddenly become more heated and Sebastian was making small moaning noises.

“Want to go to the bar across the street?” Lewis asks with a grin.

“God yes!” Nico laughs breathlessly and practically beams when Lewis grabs his hand and leads him out of the bar.

* * *

 

Kimi breaks off the heated kiss, his eyes dark and face flushed. “Please tell me your flat is near here.” His voice is strained. 

Sebastian nods and grabs his hand, all but tugging him out of the bar.

Susie and Toto watch them go and burst out laughing.

“Two couples in one night? We should team bond Britta and Mark next.” Toto grins, raising his beer bottle to Susie’s.

Susie grins and clinks their bottles together. “Not that that’s settled…do you want to go home?” She winks.

“Yes!” Toto smiles warmly and helps Susie down from the bar stool, leading her out into the cold evening air.

* * *

Sebastian wakes up the next morning warm and comfortable. He stretches and yawns, making the person holding him grumble and tighten their hold.

Sebastian looks up and grins stupidly up at Kimi.

Kimi.

Kimi liked him back.

Kimi kissed him, and quite well.

Kimi who was also very good in…

Sebastian is taken out of the delicious Kimi thoughts by the man himself smiling sleepily at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Sebastian leans up and leaves a soft lingering kiss on his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmmm.” Kimi nods with a wicked smile. “Very well.”

Sebastian ducks his head and Kimi chuckles warmly, kissing the top of his head.

“It seems like we’ve woken up before your alarm…” Kimi muses softly, his hand trailing over Sebastian’s naked back, making him shiver.

“Yeah?” Sebastian bites his lip, looking up at Kimi.

“We have an hour…” Kimi says in a low voice. “....before we need to get up.”

“Oh..we do..” Sebastian pushes himself up on top of Kimi. “However will be pass the time?”

“I can think of a way.” Kimi says seductively, hands trailing down Sebastian’s back as Sebastian leans down to kiss him passionately.

* * *

That day in work, Kimi smiles the entire day and Lewis and Nico keep having team meetings in an empty storage room.

Just a normal day in the Mercedes incorporated office.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
